<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Such Great Heights by Wishopenastar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244817">Such Great Heights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishopenastar/pseuds/Wishopenastar'>Wishopenastar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles (Victuuri) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dargons - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, they are dragons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishopenastar/pseuds/Wishopenastar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And they were Dragons!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles (Victuuri) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Such Great Heights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazul9/gifts">kazul9</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To Kaz because you are so lovely and you take care of us all and you made me not watch Dr. Zhivago. I could wax poetic abt you. But hope you enjoy Dargons.<br/>Title from the Postal Service's Such Great Heights</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When there is nothing to do then there can only be one thing to do. Turn into a dragon and fly into the great unknown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mate and he fly halfway across the world to meet everyday and flying with him is the most beautiful joy that Yuuri has. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His partner is a magnificent creature with a  completely silver body but when the light catches he is an iridescent blue. Amd Yuuri can't get enough of the beauty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They fly making figures in the sky, they are both graceful humans because their dragon forms seem to be dancing in the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuri watches his mate dance on his wings, swooping to the valleys and then coming up in a quick move and moving around the earth in the grace that he is. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mate watches him in his dark body with the brown wings, as he spins in ever tightening spirals in the sky till he sharply pulls out of the loops.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They watch their eternally bonded mare as they circle around each other. Letting out tiny snorts of flames which heat the other’s body in the cold skies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuri calls his boyfriend across the world to arrange long distance flights and his boyfriend calls him to ask what exact spices he uses in </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> Katsudon not his mother's because Viktor wants it to taste like it does from Yuuri’s hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They bemoan the distance that prevents their human forms from being together every moment of the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They are humans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They are dragons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm overwhelmed that people like this. Um thank you so much everyone who writes or comments or just leaves a kudo. This does make my day. <br/>If you'd like to join the email thing @me at arirenaldi42@gmail.com<br/>I'll be sending a mail with the day's drabble+a photograph+a cheery quote something. No need to reply if you don't have enough spoons/or are shy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>